lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda 2: The Lost Level
The Cartridge A golden cartridge which was on eBay and had no label, and read Z3LD@TW02 On the front in red sharpie marker. The Story One day, I was exploring eBay for some old NES games to play, considering all of my old ones went missing. I thought of one of my favorite games from my childhood, Zelda 2. I looked it up and I only found two results "The Legend of Zelda N64 2 Game Set OOT and Majora's Mask W/ Saves" and "Zelda 2 NES." You can guess which one I clicked, the NES one because I didn't have an N64 and it was very expensive to buy another one. It was surprisingly 99 cents and it was a buy right now item, not a biddable item. So I bought it and I played it after a week when it arrived. The cartridge looked weird, it had no label and it was all golden, replacing the title with sharpie marker, they put "Z3LD@TWO2" on the front with a red sharpie. So I popped the sucker in and began playing. This person left a save file on there, so I just decided to play it. It started out normally; I roamed Hyrule, entered caves, killed enemies, and so forth. The only glitch was that I could walk through rocks and stuff, so I used that to my advantage. I ran and I ran through the rocks until I came across a town which looked like it was on fire at the corner of the map. When I entered, it was a perfect town; no townspeople turning into bats, nothing bad. Everyone in the town strangely told me this: "LEAVE NOW!". I thought it was some stupid joke, until I walked by a big house and I got pulled into it by a strange looking girl. She said "Come In Quick!!!". I then heard screams of pain and digitized "splat" noises inside the house, he levitated out of the house, the city turned dark suddenly and all of the houses burst into flames, while an eyeless Link started laughing in a demonic laugh. He then said in a demonic voice while his eyes gushed blood out of the empty stare of his eyes "Hyrule is done for; Greg and Zelda, along with Hyrule, shall perish by the hands of ME!" All of the townspeople surrounded him and all of them blew up and it splattered guts and blood everywhere, Link chanting Ring Around a Rosie. The game cut to black and it said "RUN Away Greg!!! RUN!!!!!". I looked behind me, and there was a bloody Link behind me bleeding from his eyes chanting "You're going to die!". Then he lifted me up an threw me into my glass table. I stood up and he screamed, which launched me into my glass frames of my family members, glass stuck into my back. I limped away and he threw me through my back door glass slider, getting cut up by all of the glass. I crawled away, got picked up and thrown into my brick wall. I then blacked out and woke up in a hospital, my neighbor called the police due to the loud noises caused at my residence. The police found me nearly dead from internal bleeding and severe injuries. I got onto my laptop and I researched the history of this cartridge, I found out that the man who made the cartridge made it at an abandoned warehouse built over an Indian burial ground called the Green Trees Cemetery. I studied this cemetery and I found out that a certain man, a part of the Apache tribe, got captured by a rival tribe, got his eyes cut out with a buffalo horn knife and left him in the woods to bleed to death. I thought that maybe the Link that I saw might have been that man, he attacked me and nearly killed me. A week later, they put me into casts for my arm and my leg and I got crutches to go home with. I am never going to touch that cartridge ever again, so I put it back onto eBay as a bid, "Zelda 2 NES...." was its name. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Cliche Madness Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Read by SOG Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki